You Have To Protect Him
by InvaderSpockX
Summary: There was a reason they took him.


_BUMP! "Huh? What was that?" SCRAP! "Who's there?" Donnie reached for his staff and suddenly his was facing the floor. "What the-? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Leo woke up, yawning. Raph and Mikey had each fallen asleep on the couch. "Hey, where's, Donnie?" "I don't know, man. Go check the lab." Leo ran into the lab and looked around. "He's not here!" Raph came in and studied the room. "Well, where is he?"" Mikey went into Donnie's room and yelled to his older brothers, "He's not in his room!" Leo was growing concerned. "Let's check the dojo." All three ran into the room, only to find Master Splinter meditating in the center of the dojo. "Hm, only three of you." He stood up and faced Leo, "Where is your brother, Leonardo?" Leo was immediately alarmed, the Sensei not knowing where he was wasn't a good sign. "We don't know Master." Raph commented, "Well knowing Donnie, he wouldn't have gone without telling anyone or at least leaving a clue, so we should assume the worst. Someone took him." Master Splinter's eyes widened for just a moment and then narrowed again. A slight movement, almost undetectable. "We must find him, now!" He banged his crane on the ground. Mikey pushed in front of his brothers, "Hey, Sensei, it's like noon." He sighed. "You will leave in ten hours, Leonardo. But until then, try to relax." All three could tell that that was exactly what Master Splinter was not going to do. And neither did they. "Were do you think he is." Mikey grabbed a soda from the fridge but Raph knocked it out of his hand, "What is wrong with you?" "What?" Mikey was truly bewildered. "DONNIE IS MISSING! And you drink soda?" Raph looked down at Mikey, Mikey was less strong than him, but not quite as weak as Donnie. Maybe him being the wimpy one was the reason he was so angry at who took him, who ever that was. "Sorry, dude, but Master Splinter said to relax so that's what I'm going to do." He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Mikey's right Raph, as much as it's weird to say it, you should relax." Raph huffed, "Fine." He sat next to Mikey. Leo remained on his chair. He knew that even if he tried he couldn't relax. Donnie was gone. A part of being leader was telling your teammates to do something for their own good while not even taking your own advice.

Mikey was walking up and down the halls. 5:24 5:25 5:26, he decided to get another look at Donnie's room for clues before they left. He looked around for a long time, there was nothing there he that A. was interesting or B. he could understand. He gave up trying to find anything. But then he remembered he was in the wrong place to look for any clues about Donnie. Unlike his brothers, Donnie was almost never in his room other than to sleep. He was mostly in the lab experimenting or whatever he does in there. Mikey bolted to the laboratory. Nothing was out of place. Perfectly clean. Scarily clean. The orange masked teen studied the table and was confused by the sight. A few months ago Donnie had spilled a chemical on the corner and it had melted it away, but now the table was completely in tacked, nothing was scratched. Then Mikey looked over the table, "Hey, guys, you might want to see this." Raph and Leo ran beside him. There on the floor was Donnie's broken staff covered in purple goo. Leo kneeled down at rubbed some of it between his fingers, "Krang." Mikey sank down with his head in his hands. Raph was ready to explode, "Of all villains to be captured by, Donnie, the Krang had to kidnap you?!" Leo ignored Raph, who was too embarrassed to show how much he cared about his little brother, and focused on Mikey. "Don't worry. We'll find him. He can't be hidden that well, we know almost all the Krang facilities." Mikey looked up at Leo and nodded, he knew Donnie would probably be alright. However he was Donnie . . . He shook that idea from his head. Donnie will be okay. Donnie will be okay. Donnie will be okay. Leo was snapping his fingers, "Mikey. Earth to Mikey!" "Huh? What?" Raph hit Mikey in the back of the head. Leo stood up, grabbed the staff, and inspected it. "I think we stood start at the closest Krang warehouses and work out from there. But who knows how far away Donnie might be." Leo was clever not to let his brothers know he was secretly freaking out, he really could in any Krang warehouse. Even the ones they didn't know about. Raph walked out the room and entered his own, he lied on his bead and closed his eyes, trying to reassure himself that Donnie might even make it out on his own. But even as he was thinking it, he knew that that was very unlikely. Sure, if they simply set up a maze for him to escape from than he would be out in no time. But that wasn't really the Krang's style. No, they would post eighty huge guards on him 24/7. And he wasn't exactly the turtle to be able to get past them.

They started searching at the an old, falling down building that they discovered awhile back was a Krang building. They busted open the door (Okay, _Raph_ busted down the door) They immediately saw Krang robots and fought. They were taking out one a minute for an hour. All fueled by the same thought, _This guy could've hurt Donnie. _This lead to some pretty epic beatings. But as they reached the farther edges of the building they began to realize that Donnie wasn't there. The turtles had to get out through a window. The decided to next look in a blue three story structure with broken neon letters on the front they spelled out, Kelly & Riker's Amazing Nut-Grams. This title was the first clue that this was Krang place, the second was that there was like fifteen thousand Krang robots in the place. Leo stood on a box while a bunch of Krang were shooting at him and shouted, "Were did you take Donnie?" All the Krang spoke, "The one who is called Donnie is not in the place in which we are." Raph ran up to him and yelled, "They're right, he's not here!" This routine was repeated multiple times before the three brothers gave up. They had checked all of the Krang places they knew and then some. Mikey was more than worried now. They went back down to their lair tired but not tired enough to sleep with their brother gone. Master Splinter found them after they had returned. "I can see you were unsuccessful." Mikey stood up, "But Sensei, we looked everywhere and he was nowhere!" Leo thought for a second, "Why would the Krang want Donnie anyway?" Raph sat up, "He's right. Of all of us to take, why him? I mean, if they wanted ransom they would've taken Leo." Mikey looked at them, "Maybe they wanted him to fix a machine?" Leo shook his head tiredly, "No, I doubt he knows anything the Krang don't. Except secrets about us. Maybe that's why?" Raph dismissed this idea, "Mikey would break easier than him." "Hey" "Oh tell me I'm wrong." Leo gave another thought, "What if they just wanted to hurt the team? I mean, Donnie's the smart one here." Mikey shook his head and flopped on to a chair alongside his older brothers. "Then why would they just kill him? Wouldn't that be easier?" The other two flinched at the thought of Donnie dead. They were all stumped. None of them knew the Krang's motive. Well, almost none of them. Master Splinter sighed and all three turtles jump at the sound. They had forgotten their Sensei was there. He turned his back to them and headed for the dojo. Then he said over his shoulder, "Come, I have something I wish to tell you."


End file.
